


Learning by Repetition

by WastingYourGum



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-17 01:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WastingYourGum/pseuds/WastingYourGum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://sherlockbbc-fic.livejournal.com/9100.html?thread=42453644#t42453644">a prompt</a> on the kinkmeme: "All I want is Sherlock doing lines off Lestrade's cock."</p>
<p>So I obliged.</p>
<p>Sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning by Repetition

It was ticklish... then frustrating... then _hotwarmgodyes_... then **coldwetstopno**... and then it started all over again.

Sherlock took the pen filled with food colouring and worked his way once more from base to tip in flowing calligraphy:

_I must not come._

A long lick to wipe his writing surface clean... quick blow of cool air to dry... and repeat.

_I must not come._

Lestrade writhed in his restraints but Sherlock just smiled and quieted him. "Shh, good boy." 

Write. Lick. Blow. Repeat.

Only 46 more lines to go...


End file.
